Lost In Translation
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Costa Luna is set ablaze, a young Rosalinda is rescued from her home. But when a new threat arises in Costa Luna, its time for its Queen to return home. Rosie and Carter. Demena. Demi and Selena.
1. Chapter 1

** This story took maybe four months to write, since I'm too lazy to sometime finish stuff. Anyway, I hope you P-P-P readers like it. This isn't really Demena heavy, but its cute none the less. Enjoy. Its completely done, just placed in chapters just incase some people didn't want to read all the way through at one time.**

The darkened sky lit up in flames just outside the gates of the Costa Luna royal palace. Screams echoed through the night sky as the blazes burnt through the trees, the embers crackling through the wind, carrying the horrid sound across the land. Queen Sophia broke away from her husband in the foyer to race to the nursery. Her young daughter, princess Rosalinda, was asleep in her bed. At the age of two, she was next in line for the crown if anything should happen to her father. What a young queen she would be. Young indeed.

"Your majesty please, we must get you to the escape chamber." A young dress maker and palace guards surround the queen as the king's voice broke through the halls. The enemy was approaching, their mission, to eliminate the entire royal family, and replace them with a new one. Sophia bypassed her guards, her heart racing as she flung open the large white doors to the nursery. Her young daughter's bed was near a window, outside of it, flames and smoke covered the sky.

"Rosalinda darling," Sophia lowered herself to grab her young daughter, but to her fright, her daughter was gone. "Rosalinda?" She turned on her heels to gaze around the bedroom. "Rosalinda? Darling please don't hide from mommy." Sophia's heart was racing. "Please Rosalinda, please." Tears finally kissed her cheek as her guards tugged on her arm. A gun shot broke through the halls as the King's last scream faded away. How could a two year old just disappear? She was too young to open the great doors, and she never left her bed at night before.

"Seize them!" A voice called out as the guards tried to protect their queen. They fired their guns, dodged things as best as they could, but they were no match for the thirty men before the seven of them.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," a short man, dressed in an army uniform called to the queen. "We mustn't run from the future King of Costa Luna. Now where is that daughter of yours?" The man was known as Clatin Cooper. He belonged to no one, no city, no island, and to no people, but for the past seven years, he wanted Costa Luna. When the birth of the princess was announced two years earlier he knew that a girl could never run an entire nation. Clatin walked into the small bedroom, looking around for the princess, but she was gone.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled, demanding to know.

"I don't know." Sophia broke into tears as Clatin bit down on his teeth, hard.

"FIND HER!" He ordered. "Until then, keep the queen alive, and soon she and her daughter will meet the same fate as her husband." And with those words the men trailed off into the hallway once more as Sophia began to scream. Not only was her daughter missing, her gut told her that her husband was no longer alive.

Just rooms away young Rosalinda was asleep in the arms of a stranger. He was watching the windows with great attention, as he studied the soldiers below. The gentle breathing of the princess reminded the man of his own daughter back home, he had to get back to her, he just had to. Mason gripped a curtain between one arm, holding onto Rosalinda with the other just before he kicked open the window. The smoke outside was so high that no one noticed him, nor the sound since screams were still in the air. Mason didn't want to leave the queen, but after he witnessed the death of the king with his own eyes, he had to save the future of the Nation.

"Sleep hard young queen," he pressed his lips against the girl's ear, humming as he jumped from the window. It wasn't as hard as it seemed to hold up his own weight with that of a child, he was a professional.

"ROSLINDA!" The queen cried out. She was clueless on her husband's plan for their daughter if a takeover ever happened. Mason landed against the ground with a thud as the young girl coughed in his arms. He continued to hum before darting into the burning forest, the trees seemed to cry in pain. What a sight to see if the princess was awake, what a sight indeed. Mason could hear his feet cracking the few living branches of trees left. He wished he didn't have to step over them, but they too would be burned soon. Once out into the open, where the soldiers didn't step foot into yet, there was a panic going on. The locals were crying, screaming, and gathering things up before pushing their children into homes.

"The princess!" One man pointed. He was a commoner, he was scared and shaking. "They..they're looking for the princess." He limped forward as Mason shook his head. The people were turning against their royal family. Maybe not all people, but this man was one of many. Mason shifted through the people with ease before pressing a button on his pants buckle. A beeping noise broke through the air slightly before a submarine peeked through the upcoming water.

"Sleep well princess." Mason whispered to the young girl as they boarded the sub, and left the island, leaving its people in a panic.

Sixteen Years Later

"Rosie its your turn to do the dishes." Mason called to the girl from his truck outside. Rosalinda, or Rosie since she was moved from Costa Luna, was on the verge of turning eighteen, and she didn't know how important her life was for her Nation. She had never heard of Costa Luna, she hadn't even read about it in books until recently.

"Did you hear my dad?" Carter was just a few months older then Rosie. They had the same color of dark brown hair, and brownish eyes, but that's all that tied them together. "Rosie!"

"I heard him Carter." The brunette was reading up on a few history facts for her upcoming test as Carter slid next to her, by the sofa. It was strange, although Rosie was Carter's cousin, she felt really bad pains in her stomach recently whenever she became too close to the girl. But in a way, Carter enjoyed the feeling, but of course it was wrong in her mind, so she kept her thoughts to herself, even her feelings were hard to control.

"How about you stop studying and clean your side of the room." Carter placed her fingers between Rosie's book, as the girls locked eyes. It hurt Carter to want this connection, it hurt her because in some way it seemed so wrong to her, but it felt right somehow.

"Carter, remove your hand please."

"But."

"Please." Rosie didn't want to look away just as much as Carter, but she had to. Her eyes fell back on her book as Carter stood.

"Fine. But it's your day to do the dishes."

"I know." The girl mumbled from under her book.

"O-kay then." And with that Carter left the room, wishing she could of lingered in Rosie's eyes just a bit more. The book in the brunette's hand was filled with facts about smaller countries. Nations unknown to the world, as the book called it. Rosie loved history, it was one of her many joys that she indulged in now more then ever.

"Knock knock." Mason called to the girl from the window, as she looked up to him. The sun was beaming against his brown hair, letting it shine almost a blondish color.

"Yes?" Rosie spoke up, placing a book mark in-between her pages as she made it over to the man.

"I have a little business to take care of for tonight, so if you don't mind I'd like you to watch the house. You know how Carter gets when I leave her in charge."

"I know. I'll make sure she keeps everything in place."

"Thanks. I'll bring dinner before I leave." Mason turned away from the girl as she nodded. Her books were filled with names of different countries she wanted to know more about. Costa Aries, Costa Han, Costa Luna, Costa Copa, and her favorite at the time, Costa Kline. It was weird how none of the history books in school spoke of the countries, except by calling it the five coasts, whatever that was suppose to mean. Carter was in the nearby room pacing back and forth. She was trying to forget the feeling of being close to Rosie out of her head. She thought about watching television, or going for a walk, or anything remotely normal. Mason stepped into the house in his uniform.

"Dad, are you leaving again?" Carter's mind was cleared for now, as her heart raced in sadness.

"I have to pal. I help families, you know that."

"And what about our family? You're all Rosie and I have left."

"I promise to come home to you." Mason took a few steps into his daughter, running his fingers through her hair as she sighed, looking away into the distance. Rosie was watching them. She couldn't remember her parents, not even one moment with them, but at least she felt them near her. Mason told Rosie of the time her mother and father died in a terrible fire when she was just two years old. Her only family was him and Carter, who just months earlier lost Amanda, Carter's mother, and Mason's wife.

"I'll take care of her." Rosie smiled, telling Mason as he faced her. Carter was in no mood to be taken care of by a girl just months younger then she was.

"Dad, don't go." Carter pleaded as Mason kissed her forehead.

"I'll come home. I promise you." He waved Rosie over as she ran, hugging him tight before he pulled away. He saluted to both girls as Rosie did the same. Carter stood stiffly in place before turning towards her bedroom as her father left. Rosie joined the girl just moments later.

"I'm sorry that your dad has to leave again." Rosie's eyes were focused on the girl laying in her bed.

"Whatever. He likes doing his job to save other families but he couldn't save my mom…or your parents."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Rosie asked, walking over to the brunette before sitting next to her. "I bet your father is very brave. He is brave. He wants to make sure that no one has to go through what we've been through."

"Yeah. But the thing is, he's the only family we have. I can't remember my mom. Not one memory of her sits in my head." Carter sat up, her eyes glued to Rosie's. "And I bet its even worse for you. Neither one of your parents left a memory that you can actually grasp onto."

"Stop it Carter. I'm very sorry about your mom, but I can't be sorry about my parents. They did what they had to in order to save me. And I am very proud of them."

"They pushed you out of a window."

"Into your fathers arms."

"But…"

"Carter." Rosie placed her fingers against the brunette's cheek. Their eyes never moving from the others. "Your heart needs to heal. You need to let it." Rosie's words were gentle, nurturing in a way. The brunette smiled, rubbing Carter's cheek gently as they both sighed.

"I just wish he'd stay home for good." Carter rose her fingers to Rosie's, cupping them before closing her eyes. She let the feel of the girl's skin against hers let her heart beat wildly.

"Um, Carter.." Rosie began as the brunette opened her eyes. "I have to finish my homework now." No other words were said as Carter nodded, letting the girl move back over to her bed to work. There seemed to be a cool breeze in the air. It trickled in from the lake nearby causing chills to run down Rosie's arm. The brunette did her best to focus on her homework, but it became difficult. Costa Copa was just a few miles off shore from Costa Luna, or so the book read. It had a royal family that once ruled for more then seven hundred years before it was legally bonded to Costa Luna by the attack on the small country, taking power over both islands was the new King of Costa Luna for over sixteen years, Clatin Cooper.

"What a normal name." Rosie spoke aloud, as Carter looked over to the girl from her bed.

"What name?"

"Clatin Cooper, he's the king of both Costa Luna, and Costa Copa."

"You know their both just called the new and old Costa Luna's right?" Carter informed the girl as Rosie read on. Her library book was more detailed then that of the school's.

"How could this Clatin guy come from nowhere and become king of two places in just sixteen years? What happened to the royal families?" Both Rosie and Carter were working on the same history project for school, a few others as well, but their assignments weren't as small country generalized then the girls. Carter stumbled over to Rosie, catching her balance before sitting side by side.

"You see," Carter began, "Although Costa Copa had the Duke and Duchess of…," the brunette flipped through Rosie's book trying to find the royal family names. "Here," she pointed to a photo. "The Grand Duke Jacobi, and Duchess Jasmine Thorns, ruled the land until this guy," Carter flipped through the book again, "you see this guy had taken over their land by force."

"I know, but what about Costa Luna? Who was their Royal family?" Rosie's eyes were wide as her cousin shrugged.

"No one knows. Its not even in the history books. They say the locals don't talk about it, if they do, they'll be beheaded."

"Beheaded?" Rosie's eyes grew wide as Carter traced a line across the brunette's neck. It was hard for them to look away from each other, but they were stepping into dangerous territory and they both knew it. Carter's eyes dropped to Rosie's lips as both girls took a deep breath. It was hard not to see that they were taken by the other, their body language was hard to miss.

"I-I guess I should study a bit more before tomorrow." Rosie spoke up as Carter gently nodded. It should have ended there, but it didn't. Carter let her body take over her actions. She leaned into the brunette in front of her, taking Rosie off guard and capturing her lips between hers. It was a feeling of pleasure, remorse, and ecstasy all at once. Rosie didn't kiss back, her eyes stayed on Carter's closed ones as she tried to focus on breathing. Carter was pushing herself into the girl more, and Rosie couldn't help but try to move her back. Both their hearts were racing, leaving them to their thoughts as Carter's fingers grazed Rosie's books, and then her thigh. A deep breath was taken by the girl as she gasped.

"Carter please…" body movement froze, and eyes connected. Both girls parted before Carter pressed her fingers against her own lips, studying Rosie. Her heart now burned. She felt as if she lost Rosie's trust over her stupid yearning. She left Rosie's side, stepping into her bed, before she began her own work again. The night would go on as being quiet and awkward. Even when Mason officially left for business, they were silent.

The next morning Rosie stood in a tanned sundress, her hair curled, with a small piece pinned in the back. Carter was dressed in her jeans and a top, and both girls seemed to contrast the other. The school bus was soon on its way, they were the last stop on the route and they didn't want to be late. Rosie made herself a bowl of cereal, eating it slowly at the table as Carter stepped into the kitchen. They exchanged glances before Carter walked over to the counter for a donut.

"Rosie I'm sorry about last night."

"Its okay." The brunette whispered.

"I shouldn't of done that."

"I said it was fine."

"If it was fine then why won't you look at me?" Carter was hurt. Although she felt she caused the most damage, she still loved Rosie. She loved her as a cousin, and she loved her as a friend, and even if her heart and mind were on different patterns, she'd wanted that small connection between the two of them. She craved it. Rosie gazed at the brunette across the table.

"My dad doesn't have to know." Carter said as the school bus's horn broke through the air.

"Like I'd tell him." The girl said, smiling as Carter nodded.

"Okay then. So we're good."

"We're good." They both left out the house, boarding the school bus, and making their way to school. Everyone loved Rosie, it was a skill of hers to be nice to everyone, and she mastered it perfectly. She could also thank Mason for that. He'd made it a mission of his somehow for Rosie to take etiquette classes every weekend, Spanish and French classes every Monday and Thursday, and she even had to take a few extra classes during random times in the week, all while being a full time high school student.

But speaking of Mason, he was on a mission.

**Thanks for reading chapter one, please continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've braved the winter break and have tons of stories. Happy New year guys.**

Mason was on a mission. He was heading back to Costa Luna after sixteen years, to check on the country as a spy. Foreigners were only allowed in by the king's wishes, and so Mason was selected among many tourists as a lucky guest to the nation. He didn't know if he would go to Old Costa Luna, the actual island he saved Rosie from as a child, or the New Costa Luna, formally known as the old Costa Copa. There were at least seven women and twelve men along with Mason on a jet. They were making it onto the island in just a few minutes, and they would be greeted by the king after being surely frisked. Mason wanted to know the state of the country and its people, because at the age of eighteen, Rosie would have to return to defend her thrown, as Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, Queen of Costa Luna.

The jet landed quickly, as guards rushed the jet on land. They covered the helipad at least three rows thick as each person climbed off the jet, and was frisked by several men. There was no exception, one weapon, or anything considered to be a weapon, was taken as its owner was thrown in jail for the amount of seven years. Mason was lucky hiding his miniature gun, strapping it against his shoulder. Only his legs, boots, hair, and the front of his chest was checked for weapons, and nothing else. The group huddled together into a van and the group was carried to a local hotel, one in which Mason knew too well.

Rosie darted across the gym room as quickly as she could, hoping up to knock the volleyball into the air. Screams erupted around her as she knocked the ball over the net, a perfect shot.

"Yes!" A fellow teammate cheered, hugging the brunette before heading back into the square box. They were just in the beginning portion of the game, and things were heating up, off the court. Carter was sitting with her friend Edward, Ed for short. The boy was recording the game in order to give the footage to the team to work on some of their movements and plans. Carter was trying hard to look away from Rosie but it became unbearable to pull her eyes away.

"Check this out." Ed placed the Camera on Carter. "Why hello." He smiled as she faced him.

"Ed, stop it." She pushed the lens back towards the game as her own eyes fell back onto Rosie. The girl on the court seemed so tiny, and yet so powerful. Her arms made the perfect shape for the volleyball to land on, getting pushed back into the air. Even her fists were perfect to shoot the ball over the net. Carter found herself biting her bottom lip as Rosie stood up straight.

"My future girlfriend is sitting right here." Ed refaced the Camera on Carter but her eyes were too focused on Rosie now. "What are you looking at?" Ed moved the camera to the court before he spotted Rosie. She was dressed in a tank top and minishorts, with her hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Ed stop." Carter hit the boy's arm when she noticed what he was doing.

"Why are you looking at your cousin?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at Rosie? I mean she's hot and all but…"

"Shut up." Carter landed her arm against the boy's head. "I'm not looking at her you perv. I'm here to see if she does well."

"Oh, that makes sense." Ed ran his fingers through his hair as the game continued on, before the school bell rung. "Gotta go. See you in class."

"Yeah." Carter nodded, waving to the boy before she lifted her backpack over her shoulder, stepping down the bleachers slowly. Rosie had ran over to the sidelines to grab a towel, slowly running it across her arms and neck, before she reached for her water bottle. Carter knew these feelings were wrong, that was her cousin for god sakes, but she couldn't help but stare. She made it down to Rosie before placing her hand on the brunette's water top.

"Hey I was just…" Rosie glanced at Carter before smiling. "Oh its you. So did I do well?"

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "You were amazing."

"Thanks." They stood staring at one another, completely at a lost for words as the late bell run. "I think you should go. You do have class."

"Oh yeah. I'll save a seat for you in history."

"Um. I think practice is going to run long today."

"I'll take my chances in saving you a seat." And with those words Carter left Rosie.

Mason stood outside his hotel gazing at the locals. A few of the women were carrying babies in their arms while other children walked along side them. Old buildings that use to stand so proud and strong were rebuilt with an all white look, no color, and no individuality. Every place seemed the same, in every way. The people didn't seem happy, but as a guard passed by they'd perk up quickly. Mason had already removed his secret gun and slid it into his boot. He wouldn't have to use it, or at least he hopped he wouldn't.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A woman behind him asked as he faced her. She was about a few inches shorter then him, with bright red curly hair and baby blue eyes.

"Yes, its very beautiful."

"I wonder why its so hidden from the world?" The woman was intrigued by the sights. Even the smell of fresh baked bread made her smile.

"I'm not too sure."

"I think one of the guards is going to tell us a bit about the Costa Luna history. I'm excited." The woman clapped to herself before Mason gave her a gentle smile.

"My daughter would love to see this. Its not really in the books these days." He told the woman.

"Oh you have a daughter? I do as well, two daughters and a son."

"I have a niece as well." Mason was holding up with his lie as he had been doing for sixteen years. Rosie wasn't really related to him, but her identity had to be cancelled at all costs.

"Excuse me." A man came over. He was dressed in a bright green suit with pins sticking on the thing. "Our history lesson is about to start." The guard seemed nice, and well put together, but his eyes were shifty.

"Will you escort a lady? The woman asked as Mason gladly let her grip his arm. They made it into the hotel, turning into the ballroom before taking a seat with the other foreigners.

"Welcome to Costa Luna." A man smiled from the stage. It was Clatin, the new king. He waved to the crowd as if he was their leader as well. "My land is your home." He began before a slideshow popped up behind him. "The Costa Luna Royal family of new and old welcomes you." He bowed, as the room did the same thing. Mason was trying to take a good look at the man, because if Rosie was going to take her thrown, he had to make sure she got rid of the problem.

"The history of Costa Luna is rich in culture. My wife and son," the man clicked to a photo of his family, "we are the true royal family of this land. No one ranks more supreme then us, and we want to unite our beloved lands as one. All the Costa's will soon be one beautiful land that WILL be placed on maps." The man sounded delusional and brainless. The woman next to Mason rose her hand.

"Excuse me, if I may ask, what happened to the royal family that once ruled Costa Luna, or for that matter, Costa Copa? We are on the original island are we not?" The woman's questions made the entire room nod and question one another as the man on stage chuckled.

"We are on Costa Luna. The original land, yes indeed, but the royal family that once ruled here was corrupt and brutal, they destroyed the land, and I had to simply restore it." The man looked out to his guards as Mason felt that another question from the woman would have her taken away until they were issued to leave. No one dared to speak, so the man continued.

"The corrupt family that once lived here is no longer in our history books, we've simply erased them from our memories. Their names, their ancestors, their lives are no more." Clatin loved to hear his voice, and Mason despised it. A hand rose in the audience as Clatin gave permission for the man to speak.

"If I may, if what you say is true, the history of the Fiore's are erased from the books. But you do know that their names are widely spread around the rest of the world?" The man in the audience closed his mouth as Clatin stood puzzled.

"The Fiore's are widely known?" He asked.

"Well, by those looking into the smaller countries information they are." The guy said one last time as Clatin clapped.

"Enough about old history, we must push forward with our future."

"One last thing." The man interrupted. Everyone could feel the tension in the room. "You still didn't tell us what happened to the family, nor the young princess, destined to take the thrown next month. By all due respect, it is still legally her land."

Ed followed Carter and Rosie home after a long day of class. Rosie was laying on the back swing, reading up on a few things as Carter moved things around in the house.

"Why do you always do that?" Ed asked the girl as he recorded her, smiling as usual.

"I have to move things to find things."

"But what are you looking for exactly?"

"Please Ed." Carter slid onto the floor before spotting a pen she lost a while ago. The thing was covered in fuzz balls. "So gross."

"Oh, how's the project coming?"

"What project?"

"On small countries?"

"Good I suppose." Carter stood, shaking her ponytail before sighing. "I give up, I can't find my other rollerblade."

"Its by the door." The boy signaled.

"I knew that." She smiled, as the boy followed her outside. Carter hauled her skates over her shoulder as she felt a breeze against her neck. A box was sitting on the front porch that she hadn't noticed when she first arrived home. Both her and Ed grabbed the box, studying it as the initials stood for Mason's. Carter spent no time in prying the box open, and removing the smallest thing she ever could expect from a large box. A small, golden necklace, with a odd shaped building on it, with a 'R' carved into.

"Looks expensive." Carter twirled the necklace in her hand as Ed read a letter.

"This here says its for…a Ros…" the rest of the letters were jumbled up, maybe a printing error occurred.

"I guess its for Rosie." Carter walked towards the back of the house as Ed continued to struggle with the letter. The wind blew through the trees as Rosie rocked back and forth on the swing. Her book was getting interesting, and although a lot of things were blank, she enjoyed learning more about far away places, even if that meant she could never visit them.

"Look at what I have." Carter twirled the object over Rosie's head from behind as the brunette gazed up.

"Its very pretty, where did you get it?"

"Somewhere." Carter said, moving away so the girl could sit up.

"As in?"

"Just let me put it on you." Carter ran her fingers across Rosie's hair, pushing it behind her, before grabbing the ends of the necklace to snap it into place. Neither girl tried to cause sparks to fly between them, but it happened. Carter was next to Rosie's ear as the necklace snapped together. The smell of strawberries and vanilla lingered from the girl's hair. Carter pulled back, her face staying inches from Rosie's. It was hard to look away. It was a pull between them that didn't let them stay apart. Carter found herself leaning into Rosie again before she looked to see if she would have a chance to move. But those thoughts were shot down when Carter's lips pressed into hers. They were soft, and perfect, but then guilt set in once more. This time, to push out the awkward thoughts, Rosie kissed Carter back, letting every thought fade away. Then, just as fast as it happened, they pulled themselves apart.

Rosie covered her face, embarrassed as Carter stood gazing at the girl. She didn't want Rosie to feel bad about the kiss, they both did it. Carter used her fingers to stroke the hair behind Rosie's ear before kissing her fingers and pulling back. That's when Carter's eyes landed on a image in Rosie's book. The brunette snatched the book up, standing before gazing at it.

"Oh, my, god." Carter faced Rosie, and then the book again.

"What? What happened?" Rosie asked as Carter rose the girl's necklace without hurting her. She placed the pendent against the book of a mansion.

"According to this book, this is the pendent that went missing once the royal families of Costa Luna and Costa Copa, began disappearing."

"What?" Rosie pulled the book from the girl's hand, noticing that her necklace was indeed an identical match. "Mine isn't real though."

"Or is it?" Carter asked as Rosie held her arms.

"This is too weird."

Mason walked with the rest of the group to a small local market, and was told to buy what desirables they wanted with their Money. It was Mason's time to ask about the royal family. He made it over to a booth away from the guards watching them, and ducked inside of its cloak. The young girl began talking in Spanish as a woman walked out. She was old, her eyes barley open, and a cane held in her hands tightly.

"Good day sir." The woman greeted as the young girl moved behind the woman.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but if I buy one item, will you answer one question?" Mason watched the woman as she grabbed some eye glasses from her register.

"I see you're not from around here. It's a good thing that you can leave this hell hole." The woman coughed before Mason looked outside the store's cloak, he was still in the clear.

"Ma'am this is about the Fiore family."

"I know nothing." The woman shook her head as Mason ran over to her, falling to his knees before cupping her hand.

"Please. If your princess could come and take back her country, will you accept her with open arms?"

"Our princess is dead." The woman said matter of fact-ly. "She died the day of the raid in a horrible fire. Her parents had gun shots to the head. There is no saving Costa Luna." The woman moved away, as the young girl behind her followed.

"Ma'am, but if your princess didn't die, will you greet her with open arms?"

"Greet her? After she deserted us?"

"A two year old couldn't save a country. But if she could now, would you accept her?"

"All of our people will gladly help our princess restore the land. But you see, that is just wishful thinking, like the children these days. Who have you been talking to?" The old woman said something in Spanish, before sending the little girl off. "We only have the Cooper family. We love the Coopers."

"So you'd let them reign instead of Rosalinda?"

The air in the tent thickened as the woman gazed upon the man's face.

"No outsider knows the name of our princess. And yet you do. How?"

"It's a common name…"

"If the princess is indeed safe. She shouldn't come back to Costa Luna. A lot of her people no longer have faith in the royal family. She has nothing left here. No family, no power, no people."

"She HAS her people."

"I'd love to see the day that the Fiore line is restored, but the Coopers are vicious. They lie, cheat, steal and kill to get what they wish. No outsider can change that."

"Your princess will come home." Mason trusted the old woman, and he could see a spark in her eyes. She nodded to him, as he bought something and left the tent. There was faith in one person, but she was right, and Mason knew it. Not a lot of faith rested in the royal court anymore. The shop next door had a young boy of maybe thirteen working the register.

"Hello, is there a grown up here?" The younger minds grew up with the Coopers as their royal family, changing their minds would endanger Mason's mission.

"Baba." The young boy called out back as a man walked in. The guy was dressed in the uniform of the new family.

"I'm an overseas reporter with permission from the king to interview a few locals." Mason had lied.

"I don't have time for this." The man huffed out as Mason risked speaking the Fiore name in public.

"Please sir, this is about the Fiore family."

The young boy and his father gasped, before three customers faced him. Their eyes had fear in them.

"Sir, you are not allowed to say that name."

"What if…"

"What if's are child's play." The man began. "The royal family is dead, so don't spread any stories this way sir, just move along."

"But what if princess Rosalinda comes back to take her thrown as Queen, will you bless her in your graces?" Mason spoke as he saw a guard coming near.

"The princess is dead. She died as a child."

"Will her people stand up for her?" Mason peered through the people as the guard tapped his shoulder.

"Time to go." The guard told him.

"Will you?" Mason asked one last time as every person nodded. But there was no hope in their eyes, just confusion. Mason followed the guard back to the group, hoping that the rest of the country, would do the same as these people.

**Thanks for reading, please continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is actually my first finished PPP story, I feel proud, haha.**

Rosie and Carter were now sitting in the kitchen. The rest of the house emitted the darkness outside as they sat across from each other eating dinner. The necklace they had from earlier was the centerpiece for tonight.

"So, who's necklace was missing, did you find out?" Carter was pressing her finger into her slice of pizza as Rosie shrugged.

"I don't' see anything, except. Oh wait." The brunette sat up, as she glanced in her book one last time. It was in Spanish, so she hoped her translation was good enough. "It says that when the new regime took over, the young princess's necklace was missing."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Rosie bit into a carrot as she scanned the book some more.

"So who's this princess? Mommy and Daddy must be mad she lost this puppy."

"The book doesn't say. You know there isn't one picture of the royal family anywhere. The book only says that the princess was two at the time of her…" Rosie squinted.

"At the time of what?"

"But this doesn't make sense?"

"What doesn't? Come on get me out of the dark here."

"Well this book says that at the age of two the princess disappeared from Costa Luna without a trace. Other books don't disclose anything about the royal family, and others say they were burned."

"Ouch." Carter sipped on her drink.

"Here, you take it." Rosie slid the necklace more so to the brunette across from her.

"If the princess is dead, I don't want her ghost haunting me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Those words caused Rosie to gaze back into her book silently. She still couldn't find names on the royal family, not one. "Rosie." Carter stood from her place, walking over to the girl as she faced the other direction.

"Carter please. Don't kiss me again."

"I.." The room grew silent as Carter plucked the books from in front of Rosie and carried them into the living room. The brunette didn't know what her cousin was doing, so she stood to clean the table, moving things in order to place them where they belonged. Once she was done, Carter was next to her once more.

"I think we should sleep in different rooms tonight." Rosie could hear her heart thumbing in her ears as Carter stood in front of her. It was hard not to think about her cousins lips on her own, they've kissed, there was no going back, and the feelings were oh too real.

"Rosie."

"Carter, this isn't right."

"We aren't doing anything." The brunette defended as Rosie stepped into the other room.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in the room."

"Rosie," once Carter's fingers fell between the girl's hand, she gently shoved the girl into the wall. Pinning her in place as she stood against her.

"Carter please."

"Rosie there's something about you that drives me crazy," Carter heaved out, pressing her lips against the girl's in front of her. It was a moment of regret that she forced from her head as she pressed into the girl harder. Rosie whimpered before she felt Carter's hand grazing her thigh.

"Stop Carter." Rosie's lips parted from the brunette's before she hit her hand away. "You can't." Carter finally pulled back, holding her hand as Rosie focused on her. Although they both wanted the same things, Rosie held it back. She couldn't give into something that she was raised to believe was wrong. Se couldn't date her cousin, that was a known fact, and kissing Carter so many times had to break some type of rule book.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Those words floated in the air as Carter ran out the house, her heart beating rapidly as she tried to push the feel of Rosie's lips from her mind. But it was hard, way too hard.

Mason laid in his bed that night which overlooked the new palace of Costa Luna. It was large, it stood right across from the hotel in which Mason was staying. He couldn't sleep, he was thinking about Carter. For the past sixteen years he was building up a lie about Rosie, just for the sake of their families safety. But what about now? It was just him and his daughter left to face the world alone. He couldn't bring Rosie to Costa Luna and leave her, but he couldn't uproot his daughter either, and make her change her entire life for the princess.

A small knock came to Mason's door as he sat up quickly, his focus on his gun placed above the door frame.

"Who is it?" He called out into the darkness of his room.

"The King has issued everyone to go home today. He hasn't explained why, but you must get dressed." And with that Mason went into a panic. He hadn't spoke to enough of the people on the land, and his next step was to bring Rosie to Costa Luna to defend her crown and her thrown. Protection was the first key in this mission, first and foremost. Telling Rosie about her background now was running a risk of devastating her.

Carter was no where in sight as Rosie walked outside into the pouring rain.

"Carter? Please Answer me." There was no stop to the rain in sight, as it fell onto the earth. The bait shop lights were on as a figure went from one side to the next.

"Go away Rosie!"

"No." The brunette shook her head as she watched Carter carry buckets of worms to a different shelf. "We have to make things clear between the two of us."

"Make what clear? That I'm a freak? Note taken."

"Carter," Rosie sat on one of the tables before brushing her wet hair behind her. "Carter people are bound to make mistakes. A few too many on my lips but I'm not mad. We don't have to tell anyone."

"It still won't make a difference."

"Oh really," Carter faced the girl.

"Yes, really."

"Because I'm pretty sure that no matter what we agree upon, or do, I'll still feel this way for you that I shouldn't." Carter shook her head, as the rain began to seep through the small straw canopy. "Just go back in the house."

"I want you to understand that I feel the same way. But its best not to act on these feelings…they aren't right."

"HA!" A chuckle escaped Carter, "says the girl who thinks you can just say something and make it happen."

"Carter," Rosie walked over to the girl, "you're my best friend. Lets not fight."

"I think my dad should hurry up and come home."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No." Carter sighed, cleaning off the counter that water continued to drip on.

"Well I'll be eighteen next month."

"Whoopee. I've been eighteen for two months now."

"Maybe your dad can take us somewhere, just to clear our minds and not be so confined together. I think that'll change our feelings towards one another."

"Right," Carter was skeptical, but she left Rosie where she was, in order to clean.

"Mason," one guard called to the man at the helipad.

"Yes," he responded.

"You've requested to come back to Costa Luna next month on the fifteenth, is there any specific reason why?" The guard knew that on that exact day was Rosalinda's birthday, and the day that she could call herself Queen of Costa Luna.

"My daughter wants to visit this land."

"Well, I hope that the next group you come with isn't as out spoken as this one." The guard signaled to the fellow passengers, "because if so, you'll be back home within a matter of a few hours."

"Lets hope not." Mason was suppose to tour the palace, but with his groups constant questions there was no chance. He had to bring Rosie back next month basically blinded by what was inside the castle. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Sir, if I may ask," Mason began as the guard gave him a safe nod. "Will we be able to visit the palace next time? My daughter is really looking forward to it." The guard only shrugged before Mason boarded his plane. He took one last glance at the castle from his window. The entire Costa Luna coast was different to him. There was nothing he could remember from the last time he was on the island. And just like that, he was whisked back off to America.

Early the next morning, Rosie sat on the porch outside, counting the endless rainbows that the night rain had created. Puddles spread across the fields, and the lake nearby was overflowing just a bit, as workers tried their best to keep the level stable. A chugging noise was coming down the road as the girl narrowed her brown eyes. She could see dust flying into the air as someone was rushing her way.

"Carter, Mason is back," the brunette was smiling brightly as her cousin joined her. Both of their bare feet was touching the damp porch. A large black van stopped in front of the home as Carter took a step off the porch.

"That isn't my dad."

"I know."

Both girls stood as a man gazed over his black sunglasses. He gave a faint smiled before snapping his fingers and the back of the truck opened. Rosie could feel her heart pounding in her chest as seven to eight men crawled from the van in all black suits with rifles. Carter was frozen stiff, never had she'd seen so many guns on her lawn.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bob, one of Mason's bait shop workers made it over to the girls. Carter quickly took cover behind him as Rosie stepped backwards into the house.

"We're looking for General Mason." The guy still sitting in the truck spoke. He was peering over his frames.

"My dad isn't home. What do you want him for?" Carter could barley breath as Bob tapped her shoulder.

"Don't say anything, their trespassing."

"Excuse us," one of the rifle man spoke, "I'm General Salvin, and this is my troop, we're here to help Mason restore the thrown to its rightful owner."

There was tons of princesses helped through the P-P-P program, so no one on the land really knew what the man spoke of, but within seconds another vehicle was spotted coming down the road.

"Arms down." The leader said as the car grew closer, and this time, it was in fact Mason. Carter had never seen these men before, but her dad greeted them with open arms. Her heart was racing as she looked back to see if Rosie was still behind her. She wasn't.

Rosie sat against her bed, running her fingers across her necklace. In a way it made her feel safe, relaxed.

"Rosie, I have to talk with you." Mason's voice was actually in the air. Rosie hopped up smiling as she saw the man in the doorway.

"I was so scared," she ran into her uncle, hugging him tightly before closing her eyes. "Don't ever leave me again, I'd die without you." She could feel the tears warming her cheeks, and the flames burning in her heart.

"I'm sorry my child." He brushed his fingers through her hair gently, "but I must speak to you." Once Rosie took a good look at him, she nodded, sitting against her bed as Carter walked into the room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Carter wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be with tons of guys in her living room, holding rifles, as Bait shop Bob stood clueless staring at everyone.

"Rosie," he took a deep breath, "Carter," his eyes shifted between them, "I have something to say. Both girls sat next to each other, afraid that Mason knew about their little attraction.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison as Mason expressed his confusion through his looks.

"Whatever you two were up to…I'll deal with it later, but I have to prepare the Queen for her thrown." Mason was still gazing between the girls as he spotted the necklace on Rosie's skin.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, pointing to the object.

"It came in the mail. Carter opened it and gave it to me."

Mason let out a small laugh, nodding before folding his hands together.

"Princess Rosalinda must return to the thrown next month, and take on her rightful place as Queen." Mason finally faced Rosie.

"Okay, so you're going on another mission, what else is new," Carter asked, rolling her eyes before Mason shook his head.

"You don't understand Carter. We've kept the princess from her people and thrown for way too long. She must return to Costa Luna."

"She?" Carter asked. "No duh dad."

"Rosie, must return to her people."

The air grew thick as Carter faced her cousin, and then her dad, and she did this a few times before Rosie gripped her fingers blindly. A tear fell against Rosie's cheek.

"I'm not your niece am I?" She asked as Mason shook his head.

"But you are my family. In my heart I've raised you, and I'll always be there for you.."

"What if I refuse to run a country? I don't know anything about running a country. I've never been to this Costa Luna place. No one asked me if I wanted to be a princess, no one gave me a choice. What if I refuse, what if…" Rosie was cut off by Mason standing.

"It has been my mission to keep the last blood line of the Fiore family safe. It has been my mission to make sure you become Queen of your people, and take your thrown as your birth has given you. It is your duty to your people to be their leader."

"I don't know them, I…I don't even know me anymore." Rosie pulled away from Carter, charging out of the room as the men she saw outside glanced at her. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes turning puffy, and at that moment, then men bowed to the girl before they stood once more.

"Please Rosie. I did this to protect you."

"To protect me from what Mason? From knowing who I really am? From being raised by parents who would of raised me as you say I was suppose to be, this…this princess."

"Your parents died Rosie. Your father knew an overthrow was bound to happen so he invested in keeping you safe. He invested in keeping the Fiore family's blood line strong and secure, you are the last pure blooded Fiore. The thrown is yours."

"I don't want it, I don't want any of it." Rosie ran outside, and into the distance as Mason was told by Carter to let her cool off. This was too much to take in for anyone, it wasn't a fairytale, there was no way that this could be in a book or movie, this was real life, and Rosie wasn't ready to be in it.

**The story gets better from this point. Thanks for reading, please continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

Around sunset, when the air was cooling off, Rosie sat a the edge of the boating dock with her legs crossed. It was an old dock, made of wood that could barley hold anything together really. Carter watched the girl from a short distance as her father and the men inside thought up a plan to restore Costa Luna to its original power.

"Guess we really aren't cousins after all huh?" Carter asked, making her way down to Rosie.

"Leave me alone Carter."

"You know, there's a plus side to all of this," Carter sat next to the girl, sliding her feet into the cold water below.

"There isn't a plus side."

"If you become queen we could totally date, no one could tell us otherwise.'

Rosie's eyes met Carter's before she kissed the girl, and hard. Rosie held onto Carter as if it was the end of the world, and she kissed her with so much passion that it became harder for her to breath. When they did get a chance to pull back, Carter was a bit dazed.

"Am I able to refuse the thrown?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, but remember what we've learned about the small Costa's? Would you really let this Clatin guy take over all the lands?"

"What difference does it make? I don't know what to think or feel. My entire life has been a lie."

"No," Carter cupped Rosie's right hand in between her fingers, "my dad has made sure you've learned other languages, and took classes and…I should of caught on earlier, you were too perfect to be normal."

"I am normal," Rosie said.

"I meant in a sense that, you're even more extraordinary then I thought. You have to be brave for all of us. My dad…he did this for you, don't underestimate him."

"Carter," Rosie faced the girl completely. "If I accept becoming Queen, then I wouldn't be able to live here. I'd be there, thousands of miles away from your dad…"

"Wow," Carter giggled.

"And….you." The hurt in Rosie's eyes was too much to bear.

"I want you to know, that no matter where you are, I'll be there too."

"How?" Rosie was finding it hard to breath.

"Because without you, my world wouldn't be complete. That, I know for a fact."

"Thank you Carter." Rosie pressed her head against the girl's shoulder, gripping her other hand tightly.

"So what are we going to do about Costa Luna? You can't just leave it to the bad guy, its rightfully yours."

"First I want to learn more then what the history books tell."

"How would you find out that?"

"Your dad. He was the one to save me, he had to be."

"And then what?"

"I don't know."

The days past by with speed as Rosie was taught about her people, her language, and the heritage behind it all. It was hard to take in something that her heart was yearning for, because it was too much of a overload on her end.

"You said that Clatin killed my father?" Rosie was staring at Mason as Carter laid on a nearby couch listening.

"I saw it with my own two eyes that night. Your mother ran up the stairs, as I ran into your room. You were sleeping, so I tried my best to lift you as I did Carter, without stirring you from your slumber. Your mother was crying and screaming for you, but there was nothing I could do. The nursery was surrounded with guards, the palace was going up in flames." Mason was staring at Rosie to make sure she could handle to story.

"And then what?"

"I heard that they were keeping your mother alive until they found you, but I didn't stay long enough, you had to be rescued."

"So, my mother could still be alive?"

"Many believe that your body was burned, so I don't want to give your hopes up about Clatin, who knows what he's done."

"He's taken my people. He's killed my parents, he's taken my thrown…we all know what he's done and yet no one is stopping him. He's taking other lands…"

"Rosie."

"I do need to return to my thrown, to get rid of garbage like him."

"Listen to me, don't try to take things into your own hands. We've set everything up for your return. Please…Rosie…Rosalinda, you must be strong for your people. When you accept the role as Queen you are not only standing up for you…but for the people of your nation. For those with voices…. and most importantly…for those without them."

"I've been gone for sixteen years. They won't believe I'm the princess anyway."

"Your necklace shows that you're royalty. This is the last one in existence, that was made by your people for the royal family. It was given to you on the date of your birth, eighteen years ago. When you were two, I made sure you wore that necklace when word of overthrow was in the air. I had to hide it upon escape, but you were still recognized by those who had love for the royal court. Rosie, this necklace is what will help your people believe you, but it isn't the only thing."

"You have some magic plan?"

"No. But your looks are striking similar to your mother's."

Carter finally sat up.

"Then wouldn't Clatin notice her? Wouldn't he…if he tried anything I'll kill him."

"Carter you aren't going."

"YES I AM. Rosie means the world to me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to her, rather you're with me on this or not dad. I'm eighteen, this is my decision, my choice." Carter was standing now, her breaths becoming harder to take. Mason faced Rosie who was biting her bottom lip smiling.

"Carter, I know how hard it'll be for you to say goodbye." Mason began.

"Only for you."

"You plan on staying in Costa Luna?"

"Yes," she nodded, "as long as Rosie's there…I'm there."

The room grew quiet as Mason smiled.

"Okay, fine. In two days we leave for Costa Luna. I guess we're moving."

Rosie sat nervously on the plane as people spoke between one another. Mason wanted to get Rosie inside the palace to sit on her thrown, as they defend all who objected. Everyone's hearts were racing. Besides the fifteen disguised guys on the plane, four tourists were with them. Upon landing, the frisking was not on the schedule, which was weird to Mason. But this time, they had to empty their pockets and go through a normal metal detector, Piece of Cake.

"Today is an astonishing day for Costa Luna and Costa Copa, please follow me. I am your guide Emilio." The man before them was spiffy, and dressed form head to toe in blue silk. Everyone was lead towards a bus, which they boarded as their luggage was searched. Rosie held her necklace in her hand tightly as they were taken into town. The trained men that came with Mason was trained to kill, but that was something they tried to avoid.

"Welcome to the Market Place," Emilio smiled with his jet black hair falling across his face. "Today the people are celebrating the permanent rule of the Royal Cooper family. As you can see, the normally white buildings are decorated in yellows and reds, as the people celebrate the new family." Everyone made their way off into the market as Carter stayed close to Rosie. Mason didn't let the girls out of his sight, especially Rosie.

"Would you like to buy a necklace for the occasion?" A store woman asked the girls as Carter gazed upon the item. The necklace has a 'C' carved into it, with red and yellow small flowers covering the edges.

"If you don't mind, what does this stand for?" Rosie asked as the woman rose the jewelry before she felt a jolt in her heart. The face before her seemed so familiar, and yet so strange, as if a ghost had came back to haunt her.

"I beg your pardon miss but if I may ask…"

"Lets go girls," Mason tugged on Rosie as Carter followed behind them. The old woman wouldn't divert her eyes until a guard past her. "We must be careful, some of your people don't recognize you as the Queen."

"I don't even recognize myself as such."

A few heads turned left and right, but not as many to be caught on. People could see the features of Sophia in Rosie, and Mason, was afraid for the girl.

"Now if you may all take a look at the palace, we are about to enter and greet the royal family. When we head up to them, we shall bow, give them our graces, and continue on our way." Emilio was smiling as he lead the group.

"I will not bow," Rosie spoke.

"Its not time to call war."

"I will not bow," Rosie repeated as Carter stepped next to her.

"If not for your pride please Rosie, do this for your people."

"I am doing, what I should…for my people."

As the group neared the top steps the doors opened and the Royal family emerged. On the left and right of the group stood guards, maids, tailors, as well as commoners, all getting ready for the festival, and celebration that would soon occur.

"Welcome to Costa Luna, my friends. We are all family here. I would like to announce before you that as I speak before you, not only is Costa Copa celebrating this joyous occasion, so is Aries. And in a year or so, Costa Han will join us. There was something burning in the pit of Rosie's stomach that she never felt before, and as Clatin and his family stood before them, and the signal for bowing was about to go off, a tear trailed down the princess cheek.

"I see that we have a very strong royal believe here," Clatin smiled, pointing at Rosie. "We need the world to see how wonderful the love from a nation can bring. Thank you my child. Everyone, let me show you something this palace holds dear." No one had to bow, but the son of Clatin was smiling brightly at Rosie.

"Its okay, come one." Carter placed her fingers between Rosie's as they all were lead into a back building. It was small but there were bars placed on the outside windows, and just as someone snapped their fingers, a man went deep into the house. Everyone else waited. Rosie wiped a tear from her face before Clatin refaced her, staring at her deeply, as his eyebrow rose.

"By the eve of this night, the last final blow to the old royals will be given," and when Clatin spoke those words a tired woman was pulled outside. She was pale, her eyes dull and her skin bruised. Rosie shook on the inside as her eyes focused on the woman.

"The Fiore line, will be no more." Clatin stepped over to Sophia, brushing his finger across her cheek before he gave her a slap across the face. The group grew in outrage as Clatin's guards waved to them. Sophia weakly opened her eyes among the crowd, spotting Rosie and never letting her move from sight.

"The blood of this woman will rest upon all of our hands. We have wars so that we all can see equally. Isn't that not what we want for our Costas? We are family, and a family only needs one ruler, and that ruler will stand with the royal name of…"

"FIORE!" Rosie screamed, Mason grabbed her hand as Carter took note of the people nearby.

"My dear child, this Fiore is garbage and waste among this land."

"THIS IS HER LAND!" Rosie screamed as Mason tried to calm her down. They didn't have the upper hand at the moment.

"This is all of our land. We all own the Costas, my darling you are bright."

"AND I'M THE QUEEN OF COSTA LUNA, AND I refuse, to let you take my land." Tears streamed from Rosie's face as Clatin stepped in front of his wife and son.

"My-my, a foreigner with a big mouth."

"I am Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore…Queen of Costa Luna, and next in line as Queen of Costa Copa if what you say is true…if you've killed the royal family, then I am the Queen." Rosie was shaken up, Carter could feel it. The woman a few feet away, her mother, was filled with more life in those few moments then she's felt in years.

"I will not take a threat to my thrown lightly. I will end this by forcing you to go home. Don't make me, this is a joyous day."

"You're right, the day that I defend my thrown." Rosie lifted her necklace from her palm and placed it over her neck, as gasps shot through the air.

"SEIZE HER!" Clatin shouted as Mason pushed Carter and Rosie behind him, his men forming a circle with him.

"Just give up Clatin, this is her thrown, not yours." Mason began.

"You're outnumbered."

"How can you people turn against your queen? Its like turning against your own family. Whatever you had with the old king and queen, Rosalinda's mother and father…she was a baby when she left this land. It isn't her fault that she couldn't defend her country…but she's back to take her thrown. Will you be with her?...or against her?" Mason knew that if all of Clatin's men rushed them, the odds were not good.

"If she is the princess, then I lay my arms down for her!" A guard next to them spoke, he lowered his gun before stepping back and facing the his old comrades.

"I too stand down, for the princess. I will only fight for her."

"Her blood is my blood, and I will not kill my people."

"I honored to restore the royal blood line, and I will not shed a drop of it."

Men turned against Clatin one by one as Rosie's heart filled with joy. She never knew that the power of others could make her stronger, but that's exactly what happened.

"You all will be appointed by me," Rosie spoke as Clatin ran over to Sophia, holding her arm tightly before he pulled a blade out on her.

"I AM KING, WHAT I SAY GOES." He screamed as Rosie pushed past everyone, and stood before the crowd, just inches away from Clatin.

"You are a part of our people…why deny us the freedom to be who we are? The Fiore line was built on freedom for all, with little to no royal input, so why must you change that? Why do you want to kill your people?"

"I only want to kill you," when Clatin shot forward to try to cut Rosie, Mason was there to knock the knife from the man's hand, and onto the ground.

"Clatin, I am your queen. And no matter if you want this to be true or not…my blood, is your blood…and I do not wish to kill my people." And Rosie did something that no one ever thought a princess would do. She bowed to the enemy, to the man who killed her father, and burned her city. To the man who enslaved her mother, she stood above it all and bowed, but maybe that is, what makes a queen, so royal.

"Today, on the fifteenth of August, we give the rights of stolen land to its first royal in waiting, to build to what someone has stolen from her. Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, the lands of Costa Aries, Costa Copa, and Costa Luna. And we'd like to help restore the lands of Costa Han, to its people." As the crowd clapped, and many cried, Rosie took the stand.

"For the people of Costa Copa and Costa Aries, there is no way to explain the pain, which I am sure, even as a child, I felt when leaving my home and losing my father. I did not know my mother, or my people, but I've never passed judgment on others. I am honored that you wish to give your land to me, but I wish to give the land to its people. To all of you, it is your land, take care of it." Rosie sat before the previous speaker rose.

"The people are thankful, but we wish for you to rule our land, so that no one can come and try to claim it as their own."

"Thank you, I accept." Rosie let tears pierce her cheek as the crowd roared. "I honor you all, thank you."

**Hope this didn't suck, but then again I'm always critical on myself. Glad you read all the way through, It's a long one.**

**Now 'Crush' is over tomorrow, and "The Code of Charm," starts. I'm so excited. I've been through tons of ideas, written a lot, and so ready for the excitement. Followed by other stories as well.  
**


End file.
